Federal Party of Kirlawa
| The Federal Party, was founded in 2656 by Craig Warner and AJ Brown Jr. History After the Democratic Party disbanded after the 2656 election, a group of people headed up a task force to decide wether or not to start a new party in Kirlawa. It was headed by Craig Warner and AJ Brown Jr. It was decided that in September, they would start a party based loosely on the Dem. Party's goals and ideas. Party Demographics The party consists of a very diverse crowd. The sex ratio is men:60% and wommen:40%. It is the most diverse party since the Democratic Party. The party has selected its first All-Afican American Presidential Ticket. It consists of Senator David freeman and former Mayor AJ Brown Jr. The party ranks last in average age (41), it is one of the youngest parties ever to represent Kirlawa. The oldest person is Party Leader Thomas J Whitmore (age 53). Nomination Process The party holds its convention in Indrala 1 year before the elections. The party currently selects its nominee based on secret ballot by all 1100 delegates. The magic number is 700 but, if no one reaches that number by the cut-off date, the most number of votes wins. General Assembly We currently have 29 seats in the G.A. We are represented by Allen Richardson. The party finnaly achieved "voting status" as, it gained 29 seats int the G.A. Most of the seats came from Merkan Province which, is considered the base of the Federal Party. Important People in the Federal Party David Freeman- David Freman is a senator of Merkan Province and before that, was a business owner. He joined the Federal Party after he lost his bid for a third term in the Senate. Freeman went to South Merkan College and recieved a M.A. is Political Science. He then ran in 2660 and won his senate seat back and will represent Merkan Province as the first senator from the Federal Party. AJ Brown Jr- Alvret Jones (AJ) Brown Jr. is the co-founder of the Fed. Party. He is former mayor and police cheif. He went to Nuchtmark College and recieved his M.A. in Sociology. Craig Warner- Warner is a former teacher and co-founded the Fed. Party. He is the primary donor of this party pouring in an estimated 23.5 million KDI. James Martinez- He was the party leader, the first Hispanic party leader and the youngest official in the party. He was formally an aide to President Brian Peterson and went to Crossake College. He graduated at the top of his class with a M.A. in International Affairs and then went on to attend law school and recieve his Law Degree. In april 2660, he ran for a seat in the G.A. and won. He will represent Uwakah Province. Thomas J. Lawson- He is a billionaire who made his money off of investments and stock. One of his best investments he says, is the Federal Party. He and Warner, have been the most generous when it comes to money. He has currenlty donated at least 1.3 million KDI. He ran unsecesfully for President in 2656 and has remained out of the public light since. In april 2660, he ran for a G.A. seat in Merkan Province, but lost by a mere 1600 votes. He is currently the Party Leader and the oldest official in the party (age 53). Elections October 2656: 78,129 votes 0 seats in G.A. April 2660: 8,167,779 votes 29 seats in G.A. Presidents The party has yet to hold the office of President. List of Party Leaders Mike Holland (Sept. 2656-Oct. 2658)- retired at age 68 after 32 years in politics James Martinez (Oct. 2658-April 2660)- won a seat in the General Assembly Thomas J. Lawson (April 2660- present) List of Presidential Candidates 2656: Thomas J. Lawson/Vince Gray- 78,129 5th place 2660: David Freeman/AJ Brown Jr.- 8,167,779 5th place 2664: Federal Party Nominee